The Magician
by Stormiie
Summary: 1874, Kagome has gone through incidents in her life concerning a strange boy. Now there a man named Inuyasha is famous for his illusions. But are they? What REALLY happened to demons? And what does Kagome have to do with this?
1. London

**Chapter Summary - **Meet seven-year-old Kagome, a sweet gentle girl who...just became the heir of an emperors monarchy. And meet Inuyasha a...well all we really know about him is that hes good with tricks ;)

**Authors Notes - **Hey, this is Stormiie a not-so-new author to fanfiction, if you've seen this story before it isnt stolen my former account Kirby and Jordan has this story also except different name but I gave up on it a year ago. I reread it and see it has alot of potential so I posted it again and Im working on its fifth chapter while the authors are being rewritten I was just too lazy to rewrite this one so forgive me if its short. My chapters are usually lengthy.

* * *

_"It is important to remember, we all have magic inside us."  
**- JK Rowling.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - London**

The day had been one of the strangest encounters of Kagome's young life. At the age seven her limits of understanding were thin. She was in a phase bubbling of questions and demanded answers. On the day May 22, 1874, cherry blossoms were sprouting and beginning to fade away as the drifted into the pollen plagued air. Spring was ending and summer reproaching. And Kagome groaned upon her moving to London from her former home Hertford (A/N yah I did my homework that's a real city). And she longed for the familiar streets she had once ventured in. As her father was Emperor at the time, Kagome's grandfather passing was unsuspected and horribly shocking. And her father accepted the burden of his Kingship and they had bulged their bags inside numerous Carriages with strained chestnut horses. She pleaded to let her grandfather's advisor dominate the throne.

Though her father was persistent and that was that, good bye Hertford and a solemn hello to London.

Kagome leaned against the humid glazed window her cheek pressing against its warm exterior. She found her interest in the city was vast, though her fear was lurking beneath her she knew no one. And was unfamiliar to everything. From the unusual brown brick sidewalks to the town homes that rubbed against each other as if clustered and cowering from a storm.

Also her new home was intimidating; it was so massive that she had gotten lost in its many rooms that made her head spin. She just glared out of the window watching men unloading the carriages and lunging the possessions in her strange abode. Kagome grumbled out of boredom and in mourning for her long-lost friends.

She missed them all very much.

Kagome sighed and glanced to the humble theatre bordering the east side of her castle about 500 yards she estimated and squinted at its shape and character. She could tell it was old; the windows were lined in former newspapers and cracked from steamy air leaking through it. The bricks were of a gold yellow and she focused her eyes seeing the coleuses (A/N I don't know how to spell it heh :P) of colored glass that glittered beneath the curtain of golden sun. Reds and blues, greens and turquoise streamed into a fashion of unraveling as it was a quilt the blocks of assorted colors streamed over everywhere and lined the ebony doors that had rusted chains shackling them.

And it had three steps.

With the most astounding looking boy she had ever seen.

_I _think_ it's a boy… _she pondered staring at him. He was wearing a mulch wool cap that circled above his head seemingly too small for him. He was wearing a long sleeve button down bleached shirt and a scratchy poorly made vest hugging at his chest. With brown pants he seemed dressed as most boys Kagome had witnessed. Though he was different, he had long waves of white had that swooned down his back it stretched farther than Kagome's!

Kagome felt her curiosity swarm in. And sting her as she tucked her ruffled red dress inside her right palm and clambered down the creaky steps. She turned alongside the bar that was golden brown. Like everything in her home, it was gold. As she trotted to the entrance, she glimpsed her father.

Kagome's father was named Katsuro II was a brief imitation to Kagome he had a prickly beard for he hadn't shaven since his father's passing his eyes were bloodshot though a charming brown that matched Kagome's. He was wearing jeweled buttoned shirts that just seemed to pile each other in a array of colors including his now unbuttoned cloak that was a crimson red he had clutched in his left palm.

"Woah little Kagy what has gotten you so excited?"

Kagome blushed slightly upon her pink seven-year-old cheeks. .

"Just can't wait to get to see London Daddy."

He smiled warmly and advised her to linger near the guards she nodded in approval as he peck her head and she gave a sweet giggle. Galloping off hoping the boy was still there.

And he was.

Sitting upon the second step he was and he was glaring at a red ball that he was converting with in his left hand. Kagome had run and stared at him for a moment. He was playing with the red bouncy ball yes. But in the strangest game. The ball was weaving between his fingers as if he was sewing a shirt. Kagome had learned to sew from her nanny and knew it was painfully difficult slipping the knots together in the finger-strain work. Though Kagome had a feeling that this boy could overcome sewing in ease. As he slipped it around every knuckle every patch of skin. She marveled as he rolled the ball down his back of the hand letting it slip then at the exact right moment flipping it and balancing it upon his ring finger.

As the boy stared at his bouncy ball using his trickery to fool it and control its will. She felt her right hand flex as if trying to endeavor his moves with an invisible. She let her tongue peek out with the hand exercises as she felt like she was standing in a mist of humidity. She gulped rather loudly. And the boy suddenly stopped his play.

And flashed his head at her.

His eyes were a solid gold. They glimmered in the suns rays. And showed no sign of emotion not even surprise. Kagome felt the awkward silence nip her in the butt and heaved a breath being as brave as she could bare, she strutted right up to him and sat by the boy's side.

His eyes following her every move, she smiled warmly and said.

"Hi, I'm Kagome how'd you do that?" She pronounced trying to be the most polite as her tongue could shape her words. She was still smiling and the boy hung his head with a look at the ball.

"It's just illusion."

"It's so cool though! Can you show me something else?" Ecstatic of not only discovering that the boy would speak to her that the thought of a new friend was nice and calming.

"Sure."

He placed the ball in her hand.

"Now when I close my eyes put the ball in one of your hands then listen to what I tell you."

Kagome nodded and waited until the boy closed those beautiful gold eyes that she secretly wished were still avid. And switched the ball to her left.

"Now place the hand in which the ball is in to your hand until I say stop."

She lifted it through the chains of air and let it bruise her hand.

One…two…three.

"Stop."

She lowered the hand and stroke them both out and grinned. The boy opened his honey eyes and locked them upon his eyes surveying her right.

_Hah, got you. _She thought mischievously.

"Both"

_Huh?_

She opened her hands and instead of one red ball lingering in her left palm there were two little bouncy balls that were balanced on her hands.

"That was so cool!"

He grinned and took out a hand to receive the balls. The put them both in one hand a second later opening his palm and instead of even a ball was a rose. A _black _rose that was perfectly intact and thorns slipped off only the petals and stem. Kagome was absolutely amazed and gaped her mouth in amazement. What a neat trick! She smoothed her right into the fist of her left and looked at the boy.

"How did you do that?"

"Cant tell." He grinned back and she smiled feeling comfortable in his presence.

"Please?"

"Nope." Then dangled the rose to her and let it brush her fingertips though she didn't feel the silky rose's petals she felt the rose's bud shrink and loop into a necklace as he placed it in her hand. It curled and twisted with its leathery chain and the black rose was still shining and blooming at her. Her right hand covered her mouth.

THAT was the most magnificent trick she had ever witnessed.

"What's your name?" She questioned stroking her newly found necklace she was getting attached to.

"Inuyasha. You can keep it. But be careful it's valuable." He replied and grinned shuffling away.

Kagome admired her gift and stared at it pondering how Inuyasha had done these amazing things at such a young age and she blushed thinking about his golden eyes. She lifted her head to thank him but he had left.

"KAGOME! HELP UNPACK!" Her mothers voice thundered upon the streets and Kagome sighed craving to see golden eyes. She stumbled as stood up and let the necklace cling onto her nape tucking it between the dress and skin. Hoping no one to glance at its beauty of her gift.

She then sprinted to her home, fearing her mother's impatience to exceed.

* * *

**Whats going to happen next Stormiie?**

Five years later Kagome has grown into a young teenager, will she meet the strange boy again? And how is her father going to deal with his new job?


	2. Books and Looks

**Chapter Summary-** Kagome is now a twelve-year-old girl shes grown up quite a bit since her move but what'll happen when her dad sends her on some petty errand? And how is her father dealing with his fresh position?

**Authors Notes- **Sorry for the wait, I had to search for this file, I redid a few paragraphs but nothing much as you see its still agonizigning short. Well I'd like to thank Sesshormarus-babygirl-2006, Melani, Aya SL, Xx-Onigiri-xX for reviewing they helped me fish this out faster :D Also thank you for the readers (even if they were too lazy to add or review) for giving my story a chance. Any how I dont like this chapter personally but I hope you enjoy it!

_

* * *

_

_"Books are just bits of portable magic."  
**-Stephen King (My absolute biggest idol)**__

* * *

What the heck is a maid for if _I _do all the errands??? _Kagome sourly grumbled to herself as she strolled down the street Homer in London. The city was bustling and alive, it moaned of people doing errands meeting people, creating new lives, or just reliving their normal ones. Kagome shuffled her feet and crouched slightly as a tall negro stranger pushed her down the street. August, 7, 1879 five years of growing up Kagome had turned quite mature for her age. 

Her face of course expanded longing into maturity it was red with blushes and pores that twinkled horribly threatening her. With the dainty nose still perched, she shed of baby fat all around her once pudgy face and belly, thinning out to a near enough flat stomach. Her brown eyes glistened in the cool London breeze, the one time of the year, hot dreary and absolutely cool she loved the swoon of winds that curled around pale claves.

Kagome was wearing pants and delightful and different change. When they hugged her thighs and squeezed her knees, leaving Kagome in a sense of security. She had agreed to her father so stupid errands, if he let her wear the cotton pants that hung upon the wire line. He of course protested, showing in no way did he want his only daughter dressed as a boy.

But Kagome persisted that this was the only way to shackle her to these tasks. And she knew that she did not pleasure the idea of men and women pouncing her in the streets recognizing the emperor's daughter wasn't that hard. She yelled and fought until it was surpassed that she could wear pants and peasant clothes that felt so natural around her body, upon her chest was a ashy shirt that was too big as it hovered her skin.

Kagome groaned her shoulder blades being forced in her back they stung like knives as they slew her skin it felt like. The load that was set on her strained twelve-year-old back, an anthology of books that consisted in their pages behind that inky and fond smell was the contents of how to do guides.

Kagome was in a fragile time, her body was slowing establishing the puberty stage. And the revolting part of her life did not JUST embarrass her, but also made her life even more miserable. London was in a war with France and the bloody stages were the first. French immigrated over and slaughtered four of our police, our citizens concerned for their welfare and children protested that something must be done.

A week later French murdered thirteen people at an upset shooting that led to a rampage of complaints, sadness and loss of loved ones. Katsuro II was impaled by the rash attack, and consulted the monarchy about this freighting betrayal of allies.

"They seemed envied of us," Kagome eavesdropped as she leaned against the window of the basement. "They informed me that we have stolen profits I'm just not sure of what!"

Kagome was startled by the news, though only a child not even a teen, she was greatly advised about the politics of war and a kingdom far more than normal children.

And if she knew one thing is that if France thought they stole profits than they were in big trouble.

So Katsuro loaded up on books, every one he could lay calloused hands upon to read. Thus maybe helping his city and country though his doubts were thick and hopes worn thin. Every book contained thee, how to guides to resolve and help the country and for maybe a few choice novels one of Kagome's favorites _The Grimm Brothers Fairytales _was attained she was saddened to remove it, but that was all for extra money. They were wrapped in a leather bound sack that was stripped on her back like she was a pack mule. And it must've weighed at least thirty pounds.

Kagome trotted as fast as her self could pivot her, she motioned her distance with an estimate that the store was located a block away. If she hopped her way there she could spare herself from a second more of this groping pain. She skidded down, and unlucky tripped on a shoelace, she collapsed to her fate and succumbed her knee ruining the pants that she had been lent; she cursed and inspected the wound. No crucial damage but what a loss she muttered. She stumbled up and gave more of a speed and dodged her neighbors more carefully, thankfully the reward she would receive for her wounds was books to read and Kagome just admired books.

Any kinds, she loved their words limbered in ink sliding over the delicate pages, and she loved the smell to a book. Chapped yet appluadable, it was of ink and fresh paper that wafted through the air. Kagome just adored mysteries any situation with an mischievous and surprising ending, that had been unraveled with tiny bits of data, but demonstrated that without them there would be no solution.

Kagome was at this time grateful to learn such the art of reading. Most women not much use to cook and clean and give birth did not have a purpose to read. But Kagome was fortunate, for you see an new cook had arrived and secretly knew how to read for her brother who was a writer had taught her for numerous reasons.

Kagome noticed the woman Endoh leering at an smuggled novel that she barred in her hands at eight. She questioned and threatened her that she must teach her to read and Kagome would pay her in items she had. So As Kagome learned the alphabet Endoh received a pair of white silk gloves, and as Kagome struggled upon syllabuses (A/N how do you spell it???0o A, E , I, O U lol just felt like reciting) Endoh was embellished in her new golden ruby studded pen.

It took a year but it paid off. Kagome at nine could read and fluidly, she devoured books and the more she was captured in their bindings the better her vocabulary and sense of politeness improved. Making her father wonder upon how great a manners she attained and how? But he didn't ponder much. The business of the title of emperor was not the easy job to encompass. Though with Kagome's smuggled books and joy of reading, Katsuro also had a NEED to read, he was still untamed on how to run a government. Especially now on the brink of war, his patience and understanding was thin, even if Katsuro II was indeed a worthy man, the tasks were unbearable. Kagome could sense his need when he was lounging in his study reading a book titled _Military uses and commands. _The ivy blue book was indeed extensive and her father was already half-way through, she could see his concentrated face kicking out the tweaks to his improvements that held a list in his brain, and Kagome believed it to be a time-consuming list.

Kagome gasped in delight her chocolate eyes catching the slender roof of the book shop and she started to gallop once more toward it her strains feebly aching. The bookshop was a slender tall building that always reminded Kagome of a large T that slumped over its pedestal, it had a creamy color an gray arched T-like roof and the ebony doors were spread in titles of authors that had made large sales, introducing the world to advertising telling the world declaring the anthology of books the store beheld. A pale blue stain glass spread about over the top of the doors no other mixed colors like most stain glasses it was just a solid good nature baby blue that twinkled as the suns rays envied of its brightly arranged spectacle. Kagome knew there was a sign that hung a rusted nail that said _Open? Of course! _And _Close, a one time deal. _

But today the only things that shun in Kagome's eyes were the _Closed, a one time deal. _And her back was now not the only thing that was spoiled painfully. Kagome wanted to cry and rip the roots of her hair from their bases; she was so frustrated in her lateness and the store's sudden closing that she was about to fail onto the street and bask in the hot feeling of summer that drowned her strength she lumbered to the steps and slid leaned upon the first step that was crackly and creamy.

Tired and mad, she sighed and twisted herself over unraveling the bag that she heaved and let it flow down, her shoulders felt free and solemn. She rested her head upon its lumpy contents, who knew? Maybe the store would be open by the time Kagome awoke.

She felt so comfortable as if wrapped in a thin wooly blanket, from the tight pants and a overlapped airy pillow resting on her chest.

She let her eyes flutter her lashes sweep dust from their cages, and she felt the cocoa eyes swerve in their sockets curling until they could cease into a slumber. And Kagome gave a slight smile no matter the irritating things that were appearing to her today. And she could feel herself fade and finally become soothed when…

_**Grrrr.**_

* * *

**Whats going to happen next Stormiie?**

What is that thing that is threatening Kagome? Is it even human!?! Find out in the next chapter **It Burned.**


End file.
